1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a snowmobile seat including first and second fasteners, such as hook-and-loop and snap type fasteners, working synergistically to attach the seat to a snowmobile. In addition, the present invention relates to a snowmobile seat with an open cell seat section supported by a closed cell base section.
2. Prior Art
Most snowmobiles require a cushioned seat for the rider to sit on for comfort, as well as safety. For many of these snowmobiles, weight is also an issue, and any reduction in weight is significant. For example, additional weight on a snowmobile adds to the problem of the track sinking into the snow and stalling the snowmobile. The added weight also reduces fuel efficiency and reduces speed, an issue for racing snowmobiles.
Traditional seats have a rigid base of metal or plastic. The base is covered in a softer padding. The padding and base are covered with a covering to keep the padding fixed to the base and to keep the padding from coming apart. These seats are typically formed as a unitary part that is bolted to the snowmobile frame.
One problem with the traditional seats is the significant weight. The metal or plastic base is particularly heavy. The typical snowmobile base weighs approximately six pounds, while the entire seat weighs approximately 15 to 18 pounds.
Another problem with the traditional seats is that they absorb moisture. While the covers are sometimes water-resistant, moisture still seeps in through the seams. The covers are also easily ripped, also allowing moisture to enter. The cushions are typically made with an open-cell foam that absorbs water. The cushion tends to act like a giant sponge, soaking up water and increasing the weight of the seat. Absorbed moisture also effects the performance of the cushion. Moisture not only causes the foam to deteriorate, but a cold and wet seat is uncomfortable and may later freeze, making the seat dangerously hard.
Another problem with the traditional seats is that the cover is formed permanently with the base and cushion. Thus, the cover cannot be removed for cleaning. Another problem is that the typical covers are designed to prevent moisture from entering the seat, so they also tend to prevent the seat from drying once the seat has absorbed moisture, thus causing the seat to rot.
A further problem with the traditional seats is that they bolt or otherwise attach to the frame of the snowmobile. Many snowmobiles locate critical parts, such as batteries, engines, and fuel tanks, under the seat. The bolts make the seat difficult and time consuming to remove, as well as adding weight. In addition, tools must be carried, adding weight.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat that is light-weight, comfortable and soft, absorbs shocks, resists absorbing and retaining water, and dries quickly. In addition, it has been recognized that it should be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat that is removably secured to the snowmobile, is easily secured and removed, and remains fixed to the snowmobile and resists shifting..
The invention provides a snowmobile seat with first and second fasteners, such as hook-and-loop and snap type fasteners, which operate synergistically to removably secure the seat to the snowmobile. The seat includes a base section for mounting on the snowmobile, and may include a cover covering at least a portion.of the base section.
The first fastener is coupled to the base section and engages vertically and resists horizontal movement. For example, hook-and-loop type fasteners may be coupled to the lower surface of the base section or cover, between the base section and the snowmobile. The second fastener is coupled to the base section to engage horizontally and resist vertical movement. For example, snap type fasteners may be coupled to the base section or cover. The first fasteners, or hook-and-loop type fasteners, maintain a connection between the second fasteners, or snap type fasteners. Similarly, the second fasteners, or snap type fasteners, maintain a connection between the first fasteners, or hook-and-loop type fasteners. The snap type fasteners may be disposed on a tab of the cover extending generally vertically away from the base section.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a space may be disposed between the base section and a seat section to define an air chamber. The seat section can deflect between (i) a first position in which the seat section is substantially undeflected and defines the air chamber, and (ii) a second position in which the seat section deflects into the air chamber.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an air passage extends from the air chamber.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the base section may be generally rigid with a closed-cell structure, while the seat section is generally flexible with an open-cell structure.
These and other objects, features, advantages and alternative aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in combination with the accompanying drawings.